Ero Academy
by The Digger
Summary: *Note: Discontinued and up for adoption!* An ancient evil has resurfaced, and threatens the island of Duel Academy. Between these 'ero cards' and teen sex drives, how can anyone hope to stop this new threat Duel Academy? Formerly co-written with Cloud Link Zero.
1. Chapter 1

__**This series, as well as most of this chapter, was written in cooperation with Cloud Link Zero, and ****takes place in AU at the beginning of the Season 3 time frame. (Johan and the others will not appear in this series) **

_Duel Monsters. Those two words can spark conversations of which are so varied one cannot listen to them all. A card battle game created and designed by Pegasus J. Crawford, it has gained popularity and notoriety the world over. Played and beloved by people of all ages, not many can guess the dark past that this seemingly innocent game conveys. _

_In ancient Egypt, Duel Monsters was more than just a game. It was a life and death battle. Spirits held in stone tablets were used to fight against each other, with human sacrifices and dark magic being the key to gain stronger monsters. An unnamed Pharaoh, however, put it end to all of it, sealing away these monsters and all the power they wrought deep in the sands where they were believed to be lost forever._

_However, not everything buried stays buried, just as legends are not forgotten, but changed over time._

_Monsters were not the only things that could be controlled. The lusts of people given form were also used, to coerce armies into letting their guards down, to satisfy their lusts against the spirits of seemingly beautiful and willing women, force deals with other nations. These 'Ero spirits' as they were nicknamed were the first to be sealed away, as they were considered even more dangerous than the monsters themselves._

_But just like Duel Monsters, the Ero spirits would live again in the cards and wreak havoc across the land, or in this case, an island…_

**[Ero Academy]**

Industrial Illusions, a company that many seek to enter but few ever get the chance. Located in California in the United States of America, this is where the chaos would begin.

-Unknown Date, Unknown Time-

Pegasus J. Crawford was normally known as a happy man who loved cartoons and loved seeing new and better cards for duel monsters being created in the relaxed work space created for his workers. Those that saw him today, however, noticed something rare in him. He was frowning, and the one eye that was shown amongst his long, silver hair was narrowed deeply. As he sidestepped the various workshops of his workers, the man eventually came to his destination, a new worker named Jared Kanazuki.

Jared was a lanky man, forgettable among his peers as someone who looked like the kind of person you'd see everywhere in a crowd. Brown hair in a professional style cut, brown eyes and dressed in a business outfit despite casual wear being suggested, he was the epitome of an office grunt who would never rise higher than the position he was hired for. Said man was currently drawing on a sketchpad provided to all the workers when a new card idea sprung up that they had to put down on paper.

As Pegasus stood over the worker's shoulder, Jared gave no sign of acknowledgement or even noted his boss existing and looking at what he was doing. Pegasus' eyes narrowed further as he saw the drawing was of a man, naked, mounting a well-proportioned woman for sexual intercourse. He quickly pushed the sketchpad aside and turned Jared around, and noted with some shock that he appeared to keep drawing as he if didn't notice the sketchpad was gone.

"Jared….I am here to talk to you about the card series you put through…without my permission. Whoever gave you the idea that I would ever allow cards of a sexual nature to be set loose among children will be punished, along with you. Tell me Jared, why did you do this? I'm a fair man; I'll give you a chance to explain yourself…." Pegasus explained.

Jared began muttering to himself, low enough in pitch that Pegasus could not hear him, seemingly stuck in his own little world as he continued to try drawing the invisible picture of whatever was stuck in his head. As the silver haired man lowered himself a bit, he could hear the whispers.

"Must….sex….fuck….office…..Monica…Jenny…" He kept repeating those words in a mantra.

At this point Pegasus heard enough, knowing that Jared was long gone and whoever had taken away his mind did so violently. As he mulled over his options, Pegasus thought about using his 'special power' to see just what did this to him. His Millennium Eye may have been taken from him years ago, but somehow, he was still able to use some left-over extent of its power through the false eye that now replaced where it once resided. The last time he had tried this, however, he had lost his right eye for over a year and was a puppet in trying to unleash a creature that had been sealed away for longer than even Duel Monsters existed.

He would not make that same mistake twice.

Instead, he took the safe route and walked out of Jared's office, but not before using the phone there to call security and ask them to escort the lost soul out. Going back to his own office, he knew he had to hurry. Those cards that Jared had made were to be sent out to the mass public with the next shipment that was in two days.

Quickly calling up his secretary, he didn't wait for her to respond before asking, "Which warehouse contains the cards made by Jared Kanazuki?"

The secretary, a pretty busty blonde by the name of Samantha, was a bit surprised at her boss cutting her off, but that only meant that it was something really important. She quickly tapped up the search engine and was already looking into it.

"I have the search function running Mr. Crawford. I'll have the results back to you within an hour down to the last detail." She stated into the receiver.

"Excellent. Good job my dear. You'll be seeing a pay raise soon, I'm sure." Pegasus stated with enthusiasm clear in his voice before hanging up the phone.

If he had just waited several more seconds, he would've heard something disturbing and completely against his plans.

-Secretary's office-

As Samantha hung up the phone, she noticed some people entering the office. It was an out of the way, big office, but it offered a better measure of privacy when she was called upon to do things other employee's shouldn't be around for.

"Oh Jared, Mr. Crawford was just talking about you. He wants to know the warehouse your cards were in. Could you tell me so I can speed up his request?" she asked, putting her hands under her chest to emphasize their size. Teasing and seducing the male employee's usually got her what she wanted.

Only this time around, the two security guards that had been escorting him had something different in mind, as they locked the door behind them. Once that was done, all three men walked slowly towards her.

"Um….Mack, Pete…what are you guys doing? Jared….stop walking like that, you're starting to creep me out badly here" Samantha said as she began to back up a bit, only for the wall to come up much closer than she thought.

She only had time for one scream before the men jumped onto her.

-Back in Pegasus' office-

With that problem out of the way, Pegasus let out a sigh of relief and opened up one of his desk drawers, pulling out a bottle of wine and a wine glass from it, before pouring himself some. A disaster well averted deserved some sort of reward after all.

All he had to do was wait for Samantha's e-mail, and he could call cleanup to mark the warehouse those filthy cards were in for destruction.

If only he knew, that the disaster he tried to prevent, instead was only just contained…

The next day...

As Pegasus took his usual scenic walk to Industrial Illusions, he looked off to see the remains of a large fire that was almost completely burned out. He gave a little grin as he remembered that the smoldering pile of ash was what used to be the filthy pornographic cards made by his poor, unstable-minded employee. However, he froze as he looked down at a singed card under his foot. He picked it up to see that it was a charred copy of Saint Magician. Sure, this card was a bit on the overpower side, to the point that it was even banned in some tournaments, but for it to be burnt long with the filth cards...?

"You there!" Pegasus called to an employee clearing up the ashes. "What was burnt in this pile?"

"These are what used to be the pornographic cards you ordered us to incinerate, sir." The employee answered.

"Then why was this among them?" He asked, showing him the singed card.

"I... I don't know sir." The employee replied, now looking as worried as his CEO. "Unless..."

"Have there been any cards shipped out today?" Pegasus asked, now genuinely alarmed.

"Y-yes sir. I think there was one shipped out about an hour ago..." Pegasus was now gripping his hands tightly with panic.

"Oh... this is not good...!" He shuddered.

"Why not, sir? What's the matter?"

Pegasus didn't bother giving him a reply, instead giving him an order as he thought quickly to try and salvage some of this mess.

"Get me the number for Mrs. Li Kentou, hurry!"

"Uh…yes sir!" The employee said, giving the man a salute before hurrying to complete his orders.

"_This is bad…but if they went where I think they went….then at least I got someone there that can help me stop it!"_ Pegasus thought.

-Duel Academy Island Time: 12:00 noon-

"Damn it. Those Obelisks always take all the good cards for themselves!" Judai grumbled, trying to push through a sea of boys in blue coats only to be thrown back into the crowd of other Red and Yellow students who wanted to get the good cards for once. As he did, he noticed an Obelisk blue boy whose uniform looked like he had slept in it walk away from the soon to be riot. "Well…almost all of them."

"Bunch of Osiris drop-outs don't deserve any cards of value." Several of the older Obelisks laughed. An electronic tone chimed and the voice of Tome, the kindly lady who ran the academy card shop sounded over an intercom;

"The card shop is now opened. Please form an orderly line before purchasing any cards."

Right on cue, the Obelisks moved into a perfect, solid blue single-file line before the doors to the card shop were unlocked and opened, and the blue line moved swiftly up to the counter. By the time all of the Obelisk Blues had bought what they wanted, there were no cards left, much less new ones, for the Ras, Osirises, and Obelisk girls.

"Ugh! Every single time!" A Ra Yellow complained irritably.

"They oughta make some kind of rule against bull like that!" An Osiris Red shouted with outrage.

The Obelisk boy's didn't care, instead sneering at the grumbling and rightfully furious crowd. "You snooze, you lose." One of them said.

-Obelisk Blue Dorm- 

That afternoon, the boy's Obelisk Blue dorm was teeming with satisfied teenagers as they checked out their new singles, tore open their new booster packs, traded amongst themselves, and rebuilt their decks in the image of these new cards.

"Whoa! Industrial Illusions really outdid themselves this time."

"Yeah! Who'd have thought they'd actually come out with stuff so... raunchy?"

Sure enough, all of these new cards illustrated with very provocative, sexual images, from simple nude females, to full-on nitty-gritty sexuality. Male, female, it had everything.

"AUGH! MY EYES!" One of the boys shouted before throwing away his cards.

A few of the braver Blue's looked at the ones their fellow boy had dropped, before turning green and silently agreeing with that statement as they saw male-on-male vulgarity.

Maybe everything was not necessarily a good thing… All of a sudden, however, the dorm, once full of chatter, fell totally silent. Strange voices reverberated in their minds that they couldn't explain, demanding 'ero tribute,' and suggestive cravings coursed through their adolescent bodies and minds. It was as though they needed to duel, and they needed ero tribute to please the voices and their suddenly lust craving bodies.

* * *

One hour later, all of the Obelisk students were gathered to duel each other, boys vs. girls, part of a special little event set up by the teachers as kind of a 'just-for-fun' thing. But little did the girls know that their 'just-for-fun' duel was about to get rather nasty and not in the way most would expect...

**So? What do you all think of the first chapter for our new series? Feedback is always much appreciated.  
**


	2. Updated: Discontinuation Notice

**Bad news, everyone who loves what little was shown of this story:  
**

**I can't continue this fic. I'm sorry, I know you all wanted to see what I could come up with, but unfortunately, I've lost my drive, as has Cloud Link Zero, and I haven't found it in me to be able to write so much as a chapter 2.  
**

**So, I'm throwing this fic into the open! If you want to continue this story yourself, by all means, let me know via PM, and I'll pass the torch over to you. **

**Update 11/17/12: This fic, as well as a few others to come, has been placed on my new secondary account, Adoptafic. As the name implies, this is where I'll be posting stubs, pilots, and first chapters for potential fanfics that for one reason or another I've found unable to continue/finish, and where you, the writers of FF, can adopt and complete them. Go ahead and check it out!  
**

**'Til then. **


	3. Ero Academy Adopted!

**Fanfiction Adopted!**

**At long last, Ero Academy has found capable hands! To read this new story, head over to Zerocurewdracolich (Mouthful of a name, isn't it? :P) at DeviantArt, or ****Cricks5 **at GaiaOnline. (Unknown if he owns an FF account)

**I hope that everybody interested in seeing Ero Academy's continuation reads this notice, and soon, because as soon as ****Zerocurewdracolich/********Cricks5 posts his take on this story on DeviantArt and/or Gaia, this fic will be deleted indefinitely. **


End file.
